Pakistan
Pakistan is a fan-made character for the series Hetalia Axis Powers. He is officially known as the Islamic Republic of Pakistan. His personification name is said to be Umar Ali. __TOC__ Appearance Pakistan has black/brown hair which loosely falls under his cap, he owns a modest and simple nature and tries not to spark any fight but seeing the opponents heated nature, it is often tough for him. He doesn't speak much unless needed and makes his words very clear. At times he is prone to outbursts of anger because of his situation which seems to be terrifying. His face always shows calmness to a situation whether how bad it is as he believes all problems could be solved when thought through. His normal attire consists of a long white frock like a shirt with a green overcoat along with fitted trousers, giving him a cultural 'Sufi' look, his clothes express his simplicity and culture. In the modern day, his look is turning more westernized. He carries around China's shinnaty-chan most of the time as a sign of his friendship towards him. He is also often seen reading a small book which is supposed to be the Holy Quran. His military uniform is very different, and he rarely wears it, though he's very proud of it. It is, unfortunately, falling into disrepair, as he is fighting a lot these days, with not much time to fix it up. Personality and Interests Pakistan looks really young and is keen to follow the rules of Unity, Faith, and Discipline. His main stress is on education and his religion. His good looks often lead to girls swooning over him but he tends to be oblivious towards them due to his religion,'Islam'. He doesn't have any known fears, not even death, figuring he's "had a good run". In the winter, he drinks a lot of tea, and in the summer he'll drink different South Asian or light drinks to keep him cool. He likes peaceful and calm environments so he'll often go out for walks to enjoy every part of these peaceful moments that he gets. He loves learning new languages, and if he knows a word in another language, he will use it in front of a native speaker at any given opportunity. He's also very passionate about his religion but hates the bad image extremists give him. He very trustworthy towards his allies and friends and would try his best to not let them down, he'll preserve this bond of trust more than himself. There's not a lot he hates more than being told what to do. Lately, he is trying to replace the image that the extremists have given him. Relationships INDIA: Relations between India and Pakistan have been strained by a number of historical and political issues, and are defined by the violent partition of British India in 1947, the Kashmir dispute and the numerous military conflicts fought between the two nations. Consequently, even though the two South Asian nations share historic, cultural, geographic, and economic links, their relationship has been plagued by hostility and suspicion. Both the countries have always been competent over cricket as thousands of patriotic people watch the matches from both countries, supporting their nation. Recently, the bitterness between both states is fading, this extremely slow change is due to the fact that there has been a rise in stereotypes and inheritance of hatred from the past generation. CHINA: Pakistan and China have been friends for a long period in history and their friendship is considered 'sweeter than honey', this is partially due to the fact that both countries did not want to risk any hostility from each other since they are neighbors and this friendship developed over time as they supported and helped each other whenever needed. Their friendship is so high that at most places Pakistan is seen holding China's shinaty-chan while China is seen consent over it. BANGLADESH: Relations between the Islamic Republic of Pakistan and the People's Republic of Bangladesh are influenced by the fact that Bangladesh was a part of Pakistan until 1971 when it achieved independence after the Bangladesh Liberation War and the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971. As part of the Shimla Agreement, India sought to make sure that Pakistan would take steps to recognize Bangladesh. Pakistan established full diplomatic relations with Bangladesh on January 18, 1976, and relations improved in the following decades. However, since Bangladesh is one of the most anti-Pakistani countries relations have been strained now. JAPAN: Japan's economic assistance has played a very important role in the development of Pakistan's economic and social infrastructure. Both countries are over neutral stances towards each other, if not, then towards the better. EGYPT: Pakistan and Egypt (Misr), both being Muslim countries, share cordial relations. After the foundation of Pakistan, it has established diplomatic and trade relations with Egypt. AUSTRIA: Relations between the two countries are generally friendly. The diplomatic ties between Pakistan and Austria were established in 1956 when Pakistan formally recognized Austria. FRANCE: Pakistan and France have high levels of diplomatic meetings and are in good terms with one another. However, these good relations haven't been around very long. Trade between Pakistan and France is increasing and France has donated large funds to help Pakistan with its economic problems. GREECE: In modern times, Pakistan's first embassy in Athens was opened in 1975. Greece established an embassy in Islamabad in 1987. There are around 32,500 Pakistani people living and working in Greece. HUNGARY: Both countries, even though rarely meet, have a neutral stance towards each other and even have embassies in each other's states. LIECHTENSTEIN: The Pakistani ambassador to Switzerland is accredited as a non-residential ambassador to Liechtenstein. Pakistan diplomatic relations with Liechtenstein is important, despite the small size of Liechtenstein, as Liechtenstein is a member of European Free Trade Association, with which Pakistan is seeking Free Trade Agreement. TURKEY: Pakistan–Turkey relations have been traditionally strong. Both nations maintain extensive cultural, commercial, strategic and military cooperation. Both Turkey and Pakistan are Muslim-majority states and share extensive cultural and geopolitical links. UKRAINE: Ukraine and Pakistan have been cooperating with each other in the educational sector as well as cultural exchanges. Pakistan and Ukraine are also heavily cooperating with each other in aerospace engineering, aerospace technologies, bio-medical sciences and science and technology. CANADA: Pakistan has very close ties with Canada and shares an exchange of embassies. They maintain friendly relations and co-operate with each other on education and residency in Canada because of it under population. CUBA: The relations between the two countries strengthened after Cuba provided humanitarian assistance to the victims of the 2005 Kashmir earthquake. Both the nations continue to strengthen the bilateral relations. BRITAIN: Pakistan was under the control of British before partition after independence, it joined the Commonwealth, there are many International organizations which it has joined along with Britain so their relations are friendly and in some cases, they also act as allies. SWITZERLAND: Pakistan and Switzerland have always enjoyed been long-standing cordial, friendly and multi-facted ties. Pakistan and Switzerland have signed several agreements, which include an agreement on the reciprocal promotion and protection of investments, the avoidance of double taxation, air traffic, technical and scientific cooperation. AMERICA: Pakistan's relations with America have been eventful throughout history, Pakistan has proved to be a great ally for America while America supported him during his struggles, however, America is seen to ignore Pakistan at several points to win over the side of Pakistan's rival who obtained a neutral stance. Pakistan is seen to make America jealous at a point by getting closer with Russia. RUSSIA: Pakistan's relations with Russia have been very eventful since Pakistan chose to take America's side over his and used him as a source to make America jealous, however, in modern times, both states are on neutral stance towards each other. GERMANY: Germany and Pakistan enjoy closely cordial relations. Germany has taken large measures to aid the South Asian country in its economic and governmental hardship. Overall, the two nations have almost always had a friendly bond. SAUDI ARABIA: One of Pakistan's best allies. They have helped him through many political issues such as helping him to develop extensive commercial, cultural, religious, political, and strategic relationships. Saudi Arabia has been one of the biggest supporters of Pakistan during its wars with India. SOUTH KOREA: Pakistan–South Korea relations refers to bilateral diplomatic relations between Pakistan and South Korea. Since the 1980s, the relations between two Asian states have been improved and periodically enhanced. Pakistan has an embassy in Seoul, South Korea, and South Korea has an embassy in Islamabad, Pakistan. NORTH KOREA: Pakistan has both diplomatic and economic relationships with North Korea. The start of relations between the two countries emerged sometime in the 1970s during the democratic prime ministership of Prime Minister Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, when he made a state visit to North Korea as part of his foreign policy campaign to strengthen the relations with socialist states. Pakistan has an embassy in Pyongyang while North Korea maintains an embassy in Islamabad, a vast Consulate-General in Karachi, and consulates in other cities of Pakistan. __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Southeast Asia Category:Hetalia Category:Islamic Country Category:It looks pretty good